Loki's Guard
by Kisses-And-Hellfire
Summary: A description of what I think a female leader in Loki's Guard would look like.


**A/N**

**Loki's (female) Elite Guard..****Send me a message for a picture**

**So I was thinking about the secret service and all the organizations that protect national leaders. As I was thinking about this, I just happened to be playing Assasin's Creed. As I was thinking of that and playing Assasin's Creed, my roomate handed me a GameInformer magazine. As I paused Assasin's Creed, looked at the GameInformer, and resumed my thoughts, my coumpter told me it had finished downloading _The Avengers. _And through all that, I decided to design what a god's guard would look like. I started with Loki first because I wanted to design an armour that was darker and stealthier, focusing more on magic and illusion rather than brute strength (as I pictured Thor's Guard to be like). So I incorporated hidden blades and throwing knives from Assasin's Creed; although as I read an article about Assasin's Creed III, I was told that the main protagonist was female. And I thought, why not make some of Loki's Guard female? And here we are. I present the description of Loki's Female Elite color would be black mostly with gold accents for the leader of the Guard and black and green for the lower ranked members. This is a description of the leader.**

**Next to come: Thor's Guard**

**Frui**

* * *

The under armour is gold, but the sort of gold that looks black, especially when surrounded by the mostly black armour.

Black shoulder pads jut out in a straight line that ends at a deathly sharp point about an inch away from the fighter's shoulders. They are made up of three layers of metal. The top and bottom layers black, the middle a dark gold. The middle plate slid out about half an inch to reveal a tray of dust that would leave a persuer blind for almost fifteen minutes.

The arms are mostly left open to the golden under armour except for the rerebrace on the upper arm that was cut in a fashion so that it only protected the bicep. The ends of the rerebrace curled around the arm and ended in sharp points. Crisp designs outlined with thin traces of gold were cut though the middle of the rerebrace, showing the under armour even more. The forearms are protected by black vambrances that harbour three sharp blades (also black, the sharpest edges painted gold) meant for deflecting swords and slitting throats. The right vambrance hides four sharp throwing knives (a charm is on the knives so that they reappear in the vambrance after the victim has removed them; they also carry a spell that causes great pain wherever the victim was hit). The left vambrance holds a hidden blade for stealth attacks.

The abdomen is protected by a black (low cut) chest plate with intricate golden designs. A gold belt is tied arround the waist and carries a sword. The chest plate blends into a fauld that veers away from the legs and melts into a long cape that graces the floor behind. (Sort of like a hi/low dress that curves more). The back is protected by a black backplate that holds a set of short black twin blades. The backplate overlaps the fauld/cape thing.

The thighs are similar to the upper arms. A black cuisse covers the front and back of the thigh, the ends cut into sharp points that wrap around the muscles and golden designs standing out against the black. The lower legs are covered with a black greave that rises up to cover the knee as well. The greave is thicker than the cuisse and not as decorated. Black and gold sabatons cover the feet. The right greave hides a curved daggar (also charmed).

The shoulder pads are connected to a golden gorget that is sprouted from the chestplate. The gorget flows up the sides of the shoulder pads and wraps around the back of the neck, leaving the front of the neck and chest open.

The black helmet worn by the leader leaves the face open (although during battle a plate that covers from the chin to the nose may appear). The brow of the helmet is very low and pointed down towards the nose, making the eyes of the leader shadowed (similar to the Assasin's Creed hood). The sides of the helmet come in to cover part of the cheeks and point down. The outside of the helmet carries two curved horns similar to- but much smaller than- Loki's own gold helmet. The helmet is also graced with golden designs but much much less of them, mostly around the opening of the helmet.


End file.
